


Post-It Love Notes

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin sticks post it notes to Rei's face before leaving early in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-It Love Notes

There are days when Rin has to leave before Rei. They don’t happen often but sometimes he’ll have to begrudgingly slip out of Rei’s warm arms and carefully tip toe around their cold apartment to get ready in silence. It was harder than it should be not only because of their three cats circling him constantly but Rin hated not being able to spend mornings with Rei. His day would always feel off without Rei seeing him off at the door or at least getting sleepy good morning kisses. 

Rin is pulled from his grumpy thoughts by Bon-chan their black cat with a missing paw jumps onto their desk. She never let her missing paw stop her getting around and much to Rin’s distress she was knocking things over. Rin makes a small noise of annoyance and moves to pick up Bon-chan who quickly knocks off a few more items before jumping off the desk and bolting out the door.

“Why did we ever adopt you?” Rin mutters trying not to smile as he picks up the items she knocked down. She didn’t knock down too much just a bunch of Rei’s post it notes that he uses to keep track of stuff. Rin holds a pack in his hand and stares at it for a moment before getting an idea. He picks up a pen and quickly scribbles “I hate that I won’t get to see you’re adorable bed head this morning” and peels the note off. He gently sticks the note to Rei’s forehead and slips out the door to leave.

About three hours later Rin’s phone buzzes alerting him of a message. He picks up his phone with a small smile seeing it’s a picture message from Rei. He opens the message to see Rei holding up the post it note that reads “happy now” with his hair in disarray and a sleepy smile. Rin buries his face in his hands and tries to contain the sound of happiness that wants to escape him at the moment.

“Very.” Rin texts back with the dumbest grin on his face.


End file.
